El mejor amigo de la mujer
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Donde iba Demelza Carne, iba Garrick. A Ross Poldark nunca le gustaron los perros... pero ese en especial se hacía respetar. Porque la cuidaba y porque es de saber popular que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre; del "chico", de la niña. De su mujer. Homenaje a ese diamante en bruto de cola inquieta y mirada inteligente.


**EL MEJOR AMIGO DE LA MUJER**

 **Summary** : donde iba Demelza Carne, iba Garrick. A Ross Poldark nunca le gustaron los perros... pero ese en especial se hacía respetar. Porque la cuidaba y porque es de saber popular que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre; del "chico", de la niña. De su mujer.

 **Disclaimer** : la culpa es de Aidan Turner. No me he leído la saga (en cuanto pueda, la compraré) y está mal que escriba sobre la serie sin haber leído los libros antes... pero no puedo evitarlo. La pareja me parece encantadora. Y el perro, ¡tenía que escribir sobre el perro!

Lo escrito en cursiva es un salto de pensamiento, _flashback_ , al pasado.

OoOoO

Su padre jamás habría permitido animales dentro de la casa. No podía entender la obsesión que tenía con su perro. Era un perro, por Dios santo.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que los vio a ambos, en la plaza del pueblo, donde aquel otro animal parecía a punto de comerse vivo al canino que gimoteaba, separado de su dueña:

 _-¡ESE ES MI PERRO!¡Garrick!-gritaba un muchacho enclenque, tratando de llegar hasta su mascota-¡Soltadlo! ¡Dejadme!¡Dejadlo! ¡GARRICK!_

 _Y fue entonces cuando empezaron a empujarlo, hasta tirarlo al suelo._

 _-BASTA._

 _Uno de aquellos patanes, con sombrero de copa, trató de apartarlo. Como si pudiera._

 _-Hazme caso- lo avisó, con fuego corriéndole por la venas, mientras los sujetaba de la chaqueta para apartarlo después de un empujón- largo._

 _-¿O sino, qué?-le plantó cara, con orgullo delante de los que contemplaban la escena._

 _Si había algo que lo caracterizaba, era el respeto. Se lo había falta, no iba a explicárselo con buenas palabras con patéticos protocolos caballerescos._

 _Le atizó con el bastón en toda la cara, girándosela de la fuerza que llevaba el golpe y sacándole a todo el mundo un jadeo. El "caballero", sin sombrero y con la mano en el rostro como un niño amonestado por sus padres, se retiró vergonzosamente._

 _Entonces, se agachó a comprobar cómo se encontraba el muchacho._

 _-¿Te han hecho daño, chico?_

 _-No me llame "chico", señor-respondió desde el suelo. Él se incorporó, sabiendo que tendría que lidiar con el susto y el encogimiento del joven._

 _-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente por hoy._

 _Se levantó por su propio pie, ignorando sus intentos por ayudarlo a incorporándose, y se retiró la sangre de la ceja y el labio._

 _-¿Alguien conoce a este chico?-preguntó al aire, tras servirle un plato de comida en el Red Lion, sin mirarlo siquiera._

 _-El la hija de Tom Carne, de Illugan-se acercó a observarla el tabernero-. Le dará con el cinturón si la encuentra fuera de casa... ¡y con la ropa de sus hermanos!_

 _-Tranquila, niña. Nadie va a robarte-la calmó, viendo cómo se afanaba con el agua, una vez se la dejó sobre la mesa. No debería tener más de quince años._

 _-He venido a ver si el niño estaba...-al voltear a ver a la propietaria de la voz, e hizo darse cuenta de que no era era un niño- Oh-la comprensión cruzó su rostro-. Hiciste bien al detenerlo._

 _-Me alegra que pienses eso._

 _-Y estoy segura de que la chica te está agradecida._

 _-Lo dudo-la puerta se abrió para dar paso a otro hombre, llamándola para marcharse._

 _\- Elisabeth._

 _Cuando volvió a acercarse a la joven, vislumbró cicatrices en su espalda. Sintió una mezcla de rabia y preocupación treparle por la garganta al darse cuenta de que no eran solo de la caída. Algunas eran de hacía meses._

 _-Te han hecho daño-medio preguntó, medio afirmó, tratando de sonar sereno. Ella se tapó como pudo las marcas con la camisa holgada, medio rota._

 _-Ellos no._

 _-Entonces, ¿quién?_

 _Y susurró algo, sin dejar de comer, como si tuviera miedo a decirlo en voz alta._

 _-¿Qué?-trató de entender, frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Mi padre._

 _-¿Te golpea?_

 _-La mayoría de los días-asintió._

 _-¿Tienes familia?_

 _Ella asintió, como sintiéndose obligada a responder._

 _-Seis hermanos._

 _Silencio. No pudo aguantarlo más de unos segundos._

 _-¿Quieres a tu padre?-le preguntó._

 _-Debo, según la Biblia- y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Había trabajado, tenía callos en las manos._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _De nuevo los susurros entre cucharadas; parecía famélica, como si no hubiera comido en días, lo que no le resultaría tan improbable._

 _-Habla más alto, niña-ordenó, sentándose frente a ella y empezando a irritarse por no entenderla._

 _-Demelza Carne._

 _Tragó saliva, rápidamente, al notar (por fin) sus increíbles ojos verdes sobre los propios, y decidió presentarse:_

 _-Ross Poldark._

 _-¿Haciendo migas con la muchedumbre?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

 _No estaba de humor para tratar con George Warleggan; era capaz de darle con el bastón a él también si se ponía en plan tonto._

 _-Nadie diría que eres un caballero-insistió, de forma irritante._

 _Ni lo miró, que hablara con ganas:_

 _-Le dijo la sartén al cazo, George- y cuando vio que ya había terminado de comer, la miro casi con algo parecido a ternura-. Vamos, te llevaré a casa._

 _Al salir del lugar, el perro estaba esperándola sentado en la puerta, agitando la cola._

 _OoOoO_

 _Llegaron a la bifurcación en tridente del camino, con el tarareo de la niña de fondo y los jadeos caninos al ritmo del trote de su caballo._

 _-Illugan es por ahí-la ayudó a bajar y ella le dio las gracias, yéndose por donde le había señalado, sin dejar de canturrear._

 _Y entonces el puñetero perro lo miró, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, y le ladró, mirando a su dueña antes de seguirla._

 _Suspiró, maldiciéndose interiormente. La golpeaban, no podía dejarla volver allí._

 _-Necesito una ayudante en la cocina-dijo alto y claro, haciéndola detenerse para mirarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada, también, viendo su estado-. Tendrías comida, alojamiento y ropa en condiciones. Quiero a alguien fuerte, porque el trabajo será duro-avisó, sin mentir._

 _-¿Cuán lejos?_

 _-Demasiado para volver a casa. Aunque quizá no quieras volver._

 _Vio la decisión en sus ojos, su fuerza de voluntad. Y luego la vio desviar la mirada, pensativa, considerando la oferta..._

 _-Está Garrick, señor-tanteó el terreno-. Es mi mejor amigo. Donde voy yo, va él._

 _Parecía suplicarle con esos ojazos verdes. Por un perro. Un puñetero perro de cola inquieta y mirada inteligente._

Y supo que ese día no iba a salvar solo una vida.

OoOoO

-No merodees por ahí, niña. Entra-ordenó, desde la mesa. Demelza obedeció, temerosa, sujetándose la ropa-. ¿Te han hecho sentir bienvenida Jud y Prudie?-no contestó, planteándose qué responderle. Y él, sabiendo la respuesta, lo hizo por ella- Claro que no. Debes aprender a valerte por ti misma: demuéstrales que sabes pensar y que no te vas a dejar mangonear- jugueteó con la cena, dejando el tenedor de lado al ver el dinero que había enviado su tío-. Limpia esto-cambió de tema y ella se acercó para hacerlo de buena gana, casi con una sonrisa en la cara. Ross sintió que era demasiado sencillo averiguar el por qué-. Para Prudie, no para tu perro.

Y le quitó la bebida de las manos, tomándose el coñac de un trago.

-Sí, señor-musitó desencantada. Pero sabía que obedecería.

Aunque, para variar, volvió a sorprenderlo.

-He estado pensando, señor... sobre Garrick, señor-repitió, tratando de sonar educada-. Está afuera llorando, quiere entrar.

-Déjalo que llore.

-Sí, señor-otra vez, el disgusto y la resignación en la voz. Y pasados unos segundos, trató de convencerlo de nuevo:- Pero está limpio, no tiene garrapatas...

No se volvió a mirarla, pero se mantuvo cortante:

-Todos los perros tienen garrapatas y no voy a tener uno dentro de mi casa-se negó, categórico, haciéndole bajar la cabeza-. Ahora haz lo que te he ordenado.

Y ella se retiró sin añadir nada más.

OoOoO

El perro lloraba. Ladraba y arañaba la puerta, tratando de entrar.

Ross podía oírlo desde el piso superior, en su cama. Bufó, maldiciéndose interiormente, y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada como buenamente pudo para acallar el ruido. Debía mantenerse en sus trece, no podía dejar entrar al perro.

Veinte minutos después, este dejó de la ladrar. Y de aullar, lastimero.

Parpadeó, con descanso, dando gracias mentalmente. Se pasó la mano por la cara y decidió asomarse a la ventana, para ver dónde estaba el animal.

Y no lo encontró. Encendió una vela y bajó por las escaleras, arrugas surcándole el entrecejo, preguntándose qué era del tal Garrick. Demelza Carne ya lo había pasado suficientemente mal en la vida como para perder a aquel chucho.

Y antes de poner un pie en el último peldaño, los vio junto a la chimenea. Perro y pelirroja dormitaban en el suelo, abrazados. La imagen resultaba tierna, en cierto modo.

Suspiró, con cansancio, masajeándose el puente de la nariz y negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? A pesar del infierno que mostraban las cicatrices de su espalda, era la persona más generosa que conocía.

"Para Pruddie, no para tu perro", y le daba la comida que le sobraba a él a la mujer, como le había dicho, pero le ofrecía la suya propia al animal. Prefería pasar hambre a dejar desatendido aquel bicho.

"Déjalo que llore", menos meará. Mientras durmiera fuera, no tendría garrapatas en su casa. Y la muy obstinada, lo colaba para dormir en el suelo con él y así evitarle bichos en la cama. Aunque, mirándolo bien, tenía razón: parecía muy limpio.

El perro se acomodó más junto a ella y abrió los ojos, de repente, observándolo. Como midiéndolo, mirándolo fijamente.

Ross decidió que estaba demasiado cansado y que iba a dejarlo pasar solo por esa noche. Si volvía a desobedecerle, la echaría de casa, con su perro.

Dejó la vela a un lado y abrió la puerta de un armario, sacando una manta vieja y raída. Olía a polvo y a coñac.

Al acercárseles, el perro empezó a gruñir, protector, y se preguntó si lo mordería. De ser así, no le importaba despertar a la criada; el animal se llevaría un buen golpe en defensa propia.

Pero en cuanto lo vio taparla con la manta, dejó de emitir ruiditos guturales, agachando las orejas y volviendo a acurrucarse contra Demelza.

Ross lo estudió ladeando la boca. No había sido solo la muchacha quien había pasado mala vida, al parecer. El perro se había auto-nombrado su guardián por algo y eso los Poldark lo respetaban mucho. La responsabilidad. La protección de vuelta, el deber de cuidar a los suyos.

-Buenas noches, Garrick-se limitó a decir.

Tomó la vela y subió las escaleras, hacia su cama, arrastrando los pies.

Años después, a pocos les confía la seguridad de su mujer como a su mejor amigo. Ese puñetero perro.


End file.
